Diabeł ma niebieskie oczy
by NessLuthien
Summary: Kagami czuje się oberwowany przez Kuroko, co sprawia, że cały czas jest zdekoncentrowany. Do czego to doprowadzi ? Dedykacja dla Agnieszki i Marceliny :3


Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem pomyślałem, że to niemożliwe żeby ktoś tak beznadziejny mógł grać w koszykówkę. Potem pomyślałem o tym, jak irytujący potrafi być, gdy znika. Gdy pierwszy raz z nim zagrałem, pojawił się podziw i respekt dla jego stylu i jego osoby. Jednak jesteśmy tak różni, że ledwo się znosimy. Mimo, że cały czas spędzamy razem czas, zazwyczaj albo się kłócimy albo milczymy. Nie można więc nazwać nas przyjaciółmi. Tak właśnie na początku myślałem. Ale chyba za to go lubię. Za to, że nigdy nie potrafię z nim wytrzymać. Czego się dziwić?  
Diabeł ma niebieskie oczy…

*.*.*.*

Wszedłem do łazienki i mocno trzasnąłem drzwiami. No nie! Tego się już nie da wytrzymać! Jego się nie da wytrzymać! Pomińmy całą jego złośliwość i tendencje do pojawiania się znikąd ale… od kilku dni przez niego nie potrafię skupić się na treningu. Ostatnio nawet się wywaliłem! Padłem jak długi na ziemie i nikt nie wiedział co się stało! Cały czas… Cały czas czuje na sobie jego wzrok, a jego nigdzie nie ma!  
- Popadam w paranoje. - powiedziałem sam do siebie i odkręciłem kurek, polewając twarz wodą.  
- Mówienie do siebie nie jest normalne, Kagami-kun.  
Podskoczyłem, oblewając koszulkę wodą i omal się nie przewracając stojącego za mną chłopaka. Spojrzałem w lustro i zauważyłem jak spogląda na mnie z tym spokojnym, beznamiętnym (morderczym, sadystycznym) wzrokiem.  
- Kuroko! – wysyczałem - A ty co? Samara?  
- To było bardzo niemiłe, Kagami-kun. Czy wyglądam jak martwa dziewczynka?  
Odwróciłem się i uważnie przyjrzałem. Niziutki, chudziutki, twarz bez wyrazu… no w sumie… Niebieskie włosy opadały mu na mokre czoło, a oczy wpatrywały się we mnie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Wyciągnąłem rękę i zmierzwiłem mu mokre od potu włosy.  
- Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Cię porównywali do socjopatycznych morderców, to się tak nie skradaj.  
- Nie skradałem się, to ty mnie nie zauważyłeś, Kagami-kun.  
Ścisnąłem lekko rękę na jego głowie chcąc mu pokazać co myślę o jego wytłumaczeniach. Tak było zawsze… Tyle, że nawet jeśli go szukałem, to nigdzie go nie było! Jak na treningach… Czuję, jak Kuroko się we mnie wpatruje, ale gdy się rozglądam - nigdzie go nie ma! To potrafi naprawdę zestresować człowieka… Raz grałem tak beznadziejnie, że Riko wywaliła mnie przez drzwi i kazała wrócić jak się ogarnę. Ale wygląda na to, że jestem zbyt wielkim idiotą by się ogarnąć…  
- A ty co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś teraz grać?  
- Powiedziałem, że idę za tobą, ale mnie nie zauważyli.  
Miałem ochotę uderzać głową w ścianę. Z nim się naprawdę nie da…  
- Umm… - zaczął Kuroko, robiąc kilka kroków w moją stronę - Kagami-kun…  
Czy tylko mnie wydaję się, że jego głos jest jakiś dziwny?! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Poczułem małe dłonie na swoim brzuchu i szybko odskoczyłem do tyłu. Mimowolnie zaczerwieniłem się i zagryzłem wargi.  
- Kuuroooko! Co… Co ty robisz?  
- Nie rozumiem, czym się tak denerwujesz, Kagami-kun. - orzekł spokojnie - Twoja koszulka jest cała mokra, a jeśli się przeziębisz - nie będziesz mógł grać.  
Znów wyszedłem na idiotę! Mu chodziło tylko o grę, a ja myślę o niestworzonych rzeczach… Właściwie to jakich ,,niestworzonych rzeczach"? Spojrzałem po raz kolejny na twarz chłopaka. Tyle, że nie dało się z niej odczytać nic więcej niż ,,( …)" . Niech mnie bóg koszykówki chroni przed uduszeniem tego niebieskookiego diabła!  
- Tak, tak. Już ją zdejmuję. – burknąłem wywracając oczami. Miałem wrażenie, że gdy przekładałem głowę przez materiał, wzrok Tetsuyi mówił ,, zrzucaj ciuszki, kociaczku!". Boże… czasem moja psychika mnie naprawdę przeraża. A może to nie ze mną działo się źle, tylko z Kuroko? Może to jego psychiki powinienem się bać. Zdjąłem ubranie i spojrzałem przed siebie. Niebieskowłosego już tam nie było. Jednak nie mogłem pozbyć się tego dziwnego wrażenia, że dalej jestem obserwowany…

Gdy wychodziłem z szatni dobiegł mnie głos trenerki. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna podbiegła do mnie i zmiażdżyła mnie wzrokiem. Poczułem się trochę niepewnie i niekomfortowo, ale nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Pokazać słabość przy kobiecie ? I to w dodatku trenerce? Takiej trenerce? Nie ma mowy! Wyprostowałem się i wyszczerzyłem jak głupi. Riko tylko spojrzała na mnie lekko unosząc brwi, podniosła rękę do czoła i głośno westchnęła.  
- Kagami-kun… - zaczęła niepewnie - Czy jest coś o czym chcesz porozmawiać?  
Spojrzałem na nią zszokowany. Czemu miałbym chcieć o czymś gadać? Jakby niby coś się dziwnego ze mną działo! Kha ha ha ha ha. Jest tak jak zawsze. Budzę się, jem śniadanie, jem drugie śniadanie, idę do szkoły, wkurzam się, że Kuroko znów się gdzieś ulotnił, jem trzecie śniadanie, szukam Kuroko, jem czwarte śniadanie, idę się przejść po szkole i gdzieś po drodze wpadam na diabła, jem z nim piąte śniadanie, idziemy na trening, czuje się śledzony i obserwowany przez niebieskie oczy, dekoncentruję się i nie mogę się skupić na grze, przebieram się i odprowadzam Kuroko, wracam do domu, jem obiad, czytam książkę, rozkminiam Tetsuyę, jem kolacje i idę spać. Nie ma nic dziwnego w moim planie dnia!  
- Ehh… nie. A co ? – odpowiedziałem głupio.  
- Ostatnio wydajesz się bardzo rozkojarzony, a Kuroko chodzi za tobą krok w krok.  
Odsunąłem się i zrobiłem zszokowaną minę.  
- Wiedziałem, że ten diabeł mnie śledzi!  
- A może tylko martwi się twoim dziwnym zachowaniem?  
- To przez niego się dziwnie zachowuje! – hę ? poczekaj….wróćmy…o co mi dokładnie chodziło mówiąc to?  
Na twarzy Riko pojawił się mały uśmieszek, który starała się ukryć. Co się rodzi w głowie tej kobiety? Co się rodzi w mojej głowie? Albo w głowie Kuroko….ale tego akurat chyba wolę nie wiedzieć.  
Mały, niebieskooki diabeł.  
- Przez Kuroko? Pokłóciliście się ?  
Pokłóciliśmy? Chyba nie można tak powiedzieć…to coś bardziej jak : prześladowanie przez kogoś kogo nawet nie widać.  
- Uhmm… To nie tak, że się pokłóciliśmy. Ja po prostu…  
- Kagami-kun się mnie boi i wstydzi – usłyszałem koło swojego ucha i podskoczyłem przerażony.  
- Kurooooko! – wrzasnąłem i schowałem się za trenerką- znów mnie prześladujesz, diable!  
Zrobił niewinną minkę i przekrzywił lekko głowę, chcąc chyba uzyskać ,,uroczy" wygląd.  
- Jesteś taki nie miły, Kagami-kun, byłem tutaj od samego początku- przeniósł wzrok na Riko – prawda? Brązowowłosa dziewczyna zaczęła się nerwowo śmiać i drapać po głowie, przy okazji uderzając go w brzuch z łokcia.  
- Szczerze powiedziawszy też Cię nie zauważyłam, Kuroko-kun. A ty – powiedziała z zaciśniętymi zębami - nie chowaj się za kobietą.  
Odsunąłem się, ale tylko troszkę. Kuroko zamrugał kilka razy, a potem podniósł ręce i trochę nimi zamachał. Patrzyłem zdziwiony na jego zachowanie.  
- Buu!  
Razem z Riko zamarliśmy i nawet nie staraliśmy się zbierać szczęk z podłogi, bo to i tak nie miało by sensu. Kuroko właśnie próbował nas przestraszyć udając jakiegoś stwora.  
- Hęę? – wydałem z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk.  
- Taiga naprawdę się mnie boi? – zapytał niewinnie, ale za tą pokerową twarzą krył się diabeł! W dodatku odezwał się do mnie po imieniu. Chyba specjalnie po to by pokreślić znaczenie mojego imienia…  
- Nie boję się ciebie! – krzyknąłem nie pewnie, a Kuroko strzelił kolejną niewinną minę. Zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę, patrząc mi w oczy. Gdy byłem już na wyciągnięcie dłoni, pociągnął mnie lekko za koszulę zmuszając do kucnięcia. Ciekawość wygrała z rozsądkiem i pochyliłem się, by być na jego poziomie. Mogłem się teraz dobrze przyjrzeć jego twarzy i zobaczyć, że mimo wszystko kąciki jego ust są lekko uniesione w górę. Coś ostatnio miewa zbyt dobry humor… Niebieska grzywka opadała na jego duże oczy, które tak naprawdę nie patrzyły ,,bez wyrazu". Przybliżyłem się jeszcze trochę chcąc bardziej przyjrzeć się ich głębi. W tym momencie zrozumiałem, jak to musi wyglądać z boku i momentalnie zesztywniałem. Spojrzałem ponownie na usta Kuroko, które coraz bardziej wyginały się ku górze. Chwile potem poczułem, jak jego ręka trafia w moje czoło. Kręcił palcem pomiędzy moimi oczami, jakby chciał wywiercić tam dziurę.  
- Nie marszcz tak brwi, Kagami-kun. Wyglądasz wtedy groźnie.  
- Kto z naszej dwójki niby wygląda groźnie?!  
- To było bardzo nie miłe, Kagami-kun. Czy wyglądam ci na groźną osobę?  
Pacnąłem się ręką w czoło i rozczochrałem włosy. Ja naprawdę mam dość tego gościa!  
- Idę do domu! – powiedziałem trochę zbyt głośno i ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

*.*.*.*.*

Odkręciłem kurek i zacząłem się rozbierać. Spoglądając w lustro zacząłem się zastanawiać nad dzisiejszym dniem. Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła się robić coraz bardziej kłopotliwa. To nie tak, że nie lubiłem Kuroko czy coś z tych rzeczy. Po prostu jego obecność… Sprawiała, że robiłem się bardziej nerwowy niż zazwyczaj i nie mogłem się na niczym skupić. W dodatku jego wiecznie nic nie wyrażająca twarz. Gdyby pokazał choć trochę więcej uczuć względem mojej osoby. Wystarczyłby uśmiech czy prychnięcie, gdy go zdenerwuje… Może wtedy nie wydawałby się taki… obojętny. Szczerze? Czasem czuję się, on ma mnie w dupie. Ahh, ten niebieskowłosy diabeł! Spojrzałem na swoją sylwetkę i delikatnie przesunąłem dłonią po brzuchu w miejscu, które wcześniej dotykał Tetsuya. Tak bardzo się różnimy… Nie tylko sylwetką i wzrostem. Jesteśmy różni we wszystkim. Jedyne co nas łączy to miłość do koszykówki. Cień i światło. To dlatego tak trudno mi go zrozumieć? Ale mam wrażenie, że on specjalnie mi to utrudnia. Zrozumienie go. A może właśnie chodzi o to, by go zrozumieć… trzeba go nie rozumieć? Zmarszczyłem brwi i zacisnąłem dłoń na brzuchu. Kim jesteś, Kuroko ?


End file.
